


Darling Nini

by BriMarie



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: 18+, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, PWP, Smut, both are 18 in here, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, secret pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Ricky accidentally walks in on his friend during her private time.*Rini smut*
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 44





	Darling Nini

Ricky and Nini have never really had any boundaries with each other. They were always open books when it came to whatever they were feeling, and they rarely minded when the other walked into their homes or rooms without permission.

This usually would be seen as a good thing since that meant no secrets, and the door was always open when they needed each other. But sometimes barriers need to be put up to avoid certain situations, and this was _definitely_ one of those times.

Ricky had just gotten back from a hang out with Big Red when he walked into Nini’s house. They had agreed to meet up after he was done and maybe get something to bite on. He put his skateboard and shoes to the side.

"Hey Neens, I'm here."

He was greeted with silence. He rose a brow since he swore she said she'd be here. He was about to call for her again until he heard the sound of her bed creaking from upstairs. She must've had her door closed.

He lunged up the stairs and noticed her door is cracked open. Right before he was about to enter, he hears a breathy moan come from the other side. He immediately stops in his tracts when he hears it. He waits a little longer for her to make another sound just to make sure that wasn't all in his head.

He hears the sound of something vibrating and her quiet moans. He can tell she's trying to hold back by biting on her lip despite being home alone, or so she thought. He feels a twitch in his jeans and quickly moved his hand down on his crotch attempting to stop it.

Her grunts become a little louder, and Ricky desperately wanted to just walk away, let her finish, and pretend he didn't overhear her pleasing herself, but something in him was telling him to stay.

"Mm Ricky..."

Blood rushes to his face at the sound of his name (it rushed to other regions of his body too). Holy fuck. She was fantasizing about _him._ He wondered if she commonly thought of him when she masturbated. He wondered if maybe she's had a sexual attraction to him for a while now, and he just hasn't noticed.

He feels tightness in his boxers, but this time he didn't really try to calm down knowing it'd be pointless now that he’s aware he's on her mind. His lips turned up into a smirk because he would be lying if he said he hasn't had a few sexual fantasies about her too.

She lets out another moan, and he can hear the vibrator get louder. She must've kicked up the intensity on it. He looked down and realized he had chub and knew it wouldn't be easy to hide unless he handled it. 

He didn't realize how close he was to the door when he rested his back on it until he accidentally stumbled backwards into her room. He fell on top of some of her laundry letting out a groan at the impact.

She opened her eyes and stared down at the teen that just landed on her floor in shock, but she didn't bother to stop what she was doing. When he noticed what he had done, he quickly got up from the floor.

"I'm so sorry Neens I...oh uh..."

He had completely lost all common sense at the sight in front of him. He assumed she would've been covered by her sheets, yelling at him, or stop what she was doing, but he was stunned to see she had done none of those things. 

Matter of fact, she had seemed almost amused by his presence as she continued to self gratify in the nude. 

"No need to apologize. I don't mind the company."

"You uh you don't um wow." 

He wanted to tear his eyes away from her but couldn't. It's almost like she put a spell on him. He couldn't even speak full sentences anymore as his face became crimson. Fuck, how is he gonna get out of this one?

"I'll just wait outside."

She shook her head. "Or..."

"Or?" He hated how hopeful he sounded.

"Or you could stay."

He clears his throat before speaking. "W-why would you want that?"

"I want you to help me."

He feels a chill go down his spine. "And by help you mean..."

"Do you want to touch me Ricky?"

For some reason, he feels like this was some weird trap, but he's always been honest with her and had no intention on lying now.

"Y-yeah."

She smirks and begins groping herself as she moved the wand on her clit. "Come here."

He doesn't even remember walking over to the bed. All he knows is that he had sudden urge to touch her. He crawls on the other side of the bed and watched as she pleased herself. She looks over at him and smiles.

She lifted the wand off of her and hands it to him. "Do you wanna do it for me?"

He nods and takes the toy from her. He saw where she had it before and placed it there. She let out a moan as she grabbed his leg. His heart was going mad at the sight of her moaning because of him. His eyes landed on her lips and he yearned to taste them.

He ducked down and mashed his lips with hers, and she gladly welcomed him. He fell in love with the taste of her cherry chapstick on his lips and wanted more. He deepened the kiss by pulling her head closer to his. 

They had kissed almost as if they had been doing it for years, and he wondered why on earth he let himself go this long without her sweet kisses. She breaks the kiss, takes the vibrator from his hands, and places it on her nightstand.

She grabs his hand and steadily trailed it down her body until it reached right above her center. "Do you wanna play with it?"

He just nods realizing that his brain wouldn't let him speak coherently. She puts his hand on top of her bud, and he almost lost it at the feeling. Though he's never done this before, he had an overall grasp of what he was doing.

He slowly rubbed his middle finger on her clit and loved the noise that he elicited from her throat. She reached up and began sucking on his neck. 

He moaned at the sensation of her licking at the sensitive parts of his neck. He was amazed that she had managed to find all the g spots and wondered if she somehow knew that it'd drive him wild.

The more she sucked the faster his finger moved. She moaned against his neck every time he sped up his pace. Suddenly, his pants felt far too constricting and needed a little air. 

He briefly released himself from her to unzip his pants. He didn't plan on taking them off since she never said anything about him getting undressed too. He was about to reattach their lips before she stopped him.

"Take everything off."

He gulped. "Like _everything_ everything?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to."

He didn't even hesitate when he slid off his pants and threw them on the floor. His shirt followed after, and he smirked when he caught her staring at his chest. Her curious hand roamed up his chest feeling the outline of his toned torso. 

"Damn Ricky, have you always been a secret buff?"

He chuckled and kissed the back of her hand. "Years of skating can do wonders I guess."

Her eyes fell down to his groin and she felt her mouth water at the sight of his hardened shaft that was begging to be set free from his boxers. 

Her fingers absentmindedly trailed down to the outline of his dick grazing his tip. He jumps a little at the unfamiliar touch, but he quickly gets accustomed to her hands on his most sensitive area. 

She rubs her hand up and down him enjoying the rise she's getting out of him and was curious what would happen if she wrapped her lips around it. As if he were reading her mind, he pulled down his boxers revealing his cock to her.

She didn't even realize she licked her lips when she saw how perfect it looked. She wasn't expecting him to be as large or girthy, but she definitely wasn't disappointed. 

"Lay down Ricky."

He plopped down on the bed as she crawled down to his legs. She gripped his shaft causing him to moan. She began stroking him as she licked his tip. He clawed at the sheets of her bed grunting as she did her work on him. 

She tightened her grip on him and cupped his balls as she sucked on his tip. His head shot back, and she secretly loved the affect she had on him. Wanting to taste more of him she slowly inched her mouth on him until he was completely in her mouth.

She bobbed her head making sure to not take her mouth off of him. His hand grabbed her ponytail while the other was still gripping the sheets. "God Neens, that's so good."

She sucked her cheeks in more so that the suction was more intense, and he groaned as a response. She sped up her rhythm as he began to become more enchanted with her. 

"Can I fuck your throat?"

She was a little shocked at his sudden boldness since he had been a stuttering mess earlier, but she also found it pretty hot. She nods her head, and he smirks. He places both hands on her head as he pushed her head down on him. 

He began bucking his hips into her throat at a slow pace not wanting her to choke since he knew this was new to her too. He wrapped her arms around his thighs bobbing her head as he thrusted into her mouth. He feels like he might come undone if he looks at her any longer, so he closes his eyes and enjoys this breathtaking experience. 

He feels her tongue roll on his shaft and wondered if maybe she had done this with someone without telling him. He's not sure why, but the thought of another man doing this with her bothered him. He felt a hint of jealousy come over him causing him to move faster in her mouth without noticing. 

He could hear her gagging a little and peaked to see if she was okay. She seemed to be fine with the sudden change of pace. He pumped a little faster since she appeared as if she could take it. She took it like a pro, and he was impressed with her ability to take him all in.

"Damn Neens, your throat feels amazing."

She continued to take him fully, and he knew for sure that he'd finish in the near future. He gave a few more thrust before finding the strength to pull out of her mouth. She had his fluid around her mouth. He missed her warm mouth, but they weren't the lips he preferred to finish in. 

He snickered when she whined at the absence of him in her throat. She crawled over his body laying flat on him. He collided his lips with hers liking the taste of himself on her lips. She pushed her tongue down his throat causing him to sigh.

His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her on top of his shaft. She started rocking her hips so that her slit would glide against his throbbing member. He tightened his hold on her ass and began moving her hips in a way they both like. 

There were a few times where she thought that he was going to enter her, but he'd slide away from her hole. She tried to stick it in herself, but he'd dodge her making her groan into his mouth. She released her lips from his.

"Put it in." 

He gave her a smug look. "Beg for it."

She was not ready for him to be the type to make her beg for friction. Usually she'd be down for this, but she has been craving for the feeling of him inside her for a long time now. Fine, if that's what it takes to get penetrated she'll do it. 

"Please, I want you so fucking bad Ricky." She cupped his face and trailed kisses across his jawline all the way down to his neck evoking a discordant sigh out of him. "I want your body connected with mine." She sucked on his earlobe before placing her lips right in front of his canal. "I want to scream your name." She felt his cock twitch under her and smirked. "Make me yours Ricky."

That seemed to do it for him. To her surprise, he rolled them over so that he was on top. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he connected their lips. He was being a lot more aggressive with his tongue and hands than before, and she was feeling it. 

He stopped kissing her to focus on aligning his member with her hole. He keeps his eye contact with her when he places his tip with her entrance. He waits for her to give him some sort of sign to insert her. When he meets her eyes, he knows his answer. 

He leisurely shoves himself into her. He felt her tight walls embrace him the deeper he got. He peaked down at her face to see her head pushed back into the pillow and eyes shut tight. He finally fit his full shaft into her and adored the way she fit perfectly around him. 

He bucked his hips into hers, and she moaned loudly. He hugged her body and pecked kisses on her neck as he slowly moved inside of her letting her get used to him. She held a lock of his hair as her other hand was clenching onto his back.

He listened to her whimpers and sighs as he slid inside her. He licked her neck as he grinded, and she seemed to be getting immune to him. "You feel so good babe." 

She kissed his collarbone before grinding her hips into his as a way of telling him to go faster. He takes the sign and quickens his movements resulting in both of them moaning lustfully. She brings him closer with her calves.

"Ricky, I-

Her words get disrupted by her moan when he accidentally hit her g spot. "Fuck!"

He repeated his last gesture to hear her moan like that again and smiled victoriously when she yelped. He wanted to know what she was gonna say.

"What is it babe?"

She struggled to find the strength to speak but was eventually able to muster a few words.

"More."

He held one of her hands behind her head before slamming himself into her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he pounded into her. He lifted her slightly off of the bed to get even deeper hitting her sweet spot once more. 

"Ricky, oh my god! Right there baby!"

He didn't expect her to use the pet name, but he wasn't opposed to it. He took her words of affection as a green light to just let loose. He plowed her as if his life depended on it. She was making hearty moans as their bodies slammed into each other.

The aroma of sex suffused the room, and their blissful cries of pleasure echoed throughout the house. As he gazed in awe at the beautiful girl in front of him, he found himself admiring her.

He's confident he'll never let the image of her screaming for him to go harder and yelling his name would ever leave his head. He feels an intense sensation in his groin and knows what's about to occur.

"Neens, fuck..."

She knew exactly what was coming sense he was shivering. "Cum inside me."

"Wait really?"

"Yes, god please I need you fill me up."

He didn't second guess her needs. He gave a few more thrusts before he finally released every bit of himself into her. When he was done, he plopped down on top of her from exhaustion. 

"This was not what I had in mind when you said hang out, but I'm definitely not disappointed."

She chuckled before bringing his lips to hers for a brief kiss. "You were fantastic. Even better than my fantasies."

He smirked. "So you commonly think of me when you're touching yourself?"

She blushed and nodded. "Yeah you kept appearing in my head over the past year, and I've been just going with it."

He gives her another peck as he grooms her cheek. "That's actually really hot."

"By the way, I could see you through the crack of my door before you fell in."

He felt a wave of embarrassment come over him. "Fuck, I'm sorry if that weirded you out. I was just gonna wait downstairs til you were done and pretend I just got there."

She held his face in her soft palms. "I heard you call me downstairs. I knew you'd come up if I didn't reply. I _wanted_ you to walk in."

He felt himself get excited with this new information. This girl would be the death of him. "God, that's so much hotter."

He held her chin and gave her another kiss, but this one was much more caring and attentive than the hungry ones they shared earlier. Afterwards, he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"My moms won't be back until evening." She gives him a suggestive smile.

He smirks against her neck. "I have an idea of what we can do to kill time." 

She secured her legs around his waist. "Oh really? Do tell." She says teasingly.

He sucks down on her neck eliciting a sigh from her. "I think I'd rather show you."

**Author's Note:**

> Smuts always take me the longest to make because I get distracted by the graphic imagery.


End file.
